Spider Man: Into The Spider Verse - Theatre 9
Have you seen the animated movie Spider Man: Into The Spider Verse? That movie had a big box office result which made it the best animated movie of 2018. The movie is about a teenager named Miles Morales who takes the role of Spider Man after the original version of him is killed by Kingpin. Along the way, He meets Peter B Parker, An alternate version of Peter Parker. And later meets Spider-Gwen, Spider Man Noir, Peni Parker and Spider Ham. However, Something strangely happened to me that made me lose interest on Spider Man. Here's the story. Hi, My name is Percy. I am 14 years old and I loved Spider Man. But everything changed when I saw the new Spider Man: Into the Spider Verse movie. One day, Me and my little brother were at my aunt Christine's on December 15th. I told my aunt about the latest Spider Man movie and my dad walked into the room asking if I would like to see the movie tomorrow afternoon, And I said yes. December 16th, 2018. The next day, We just finished going to church and went to a restaurant for lunch. And then we headed off to the theatre. We went to the Westfield Mall which the place did have an AMC. We purchased 4 tickets. But before we got in, Some people told us that they were cleaning up real quick and the credits were rolling. After what seemed like 5 minutes. They finally let us in. I was excited to see this movie, Thinking it was going to be good than I thought. A few minutes into the film, I had to use the restroom. So I did. When I finished taking a pee, I walked back to the theatre to notice something strange. My dad and my brothers Tim and Rowan were nowhere to be seen. Probably they just secretly snuck to the restroom without me knowing. So I went searching for them. I checked the bathrooms but they weren't in there. That meant, Something happened to them. I went to look on the floor for them in Theatre 9 where I was watching Spider Man: Into The Spider Verse. Thinking they must've saw something that shocked them. They weren't on the floor. I went back outside to ask security if they knew where they went. But they didn't have a clue. I went to the customer service to ask for help. The woman called out the name of my father and brothers. But she didn't know where they were. So I gave up. I was thinking that the movie we were seeing was getting too boring and they completely forgot about me. Just then, I bumped into something with a black coat. But what I saw, Was a character pose of Spider Man Noir. I ran as I fast as I could to take cover in the theatre. 2 minutes later, I saw something that scared the crap out of me. There were spider webs on the ceiling as if it wasn't cleaned in less than months. Another thing though, There were blood covered hands on it too. I was about to call the police at any moment now. When I bulged out of there, I noticed that everyone in the mall was completely gone, Including employees too. After that, The power went out and I noticed it was night time outside. I was totally about to freak out. I tried to calm myself down by sing Your Rain by Akira Yamaoka. I did the best I could to cool my body. While searching for the exit, Something touched me by the shoulder while I heard the voice of someone saying hey. I immediately didn't look behind me as if this was Miles Morales doing this. While running to get out of the way of the shoulder touching person, I saw a glowing crucifix in a red font with a silhouette of Gwen Stacy on it. "What the hell did I just see?" I asked myself. I found a light by the Game Stop store. I noticed there was a man who was sitting on the floor. I asked him if he was okay. He said, "Yes, I'm fine! Are you okay?" I was okay too as I told him. We both went together to find the exit of the theatre to get out of this hell. We got out alive. I thanked him for the help he had given me. And he thanked me back. I searched for my dad's car but didn't see it. Just then, A police car showed up. "Aw Shit!" I said. I asked the police officer if I was in trouble, But I wasn't. He claimed that he was going to give me a ride home. So I got in the car and was glad to be back. I went inside to notice my family was safe. I hugged my mom when I saw her. The next day, I turned on the TV to find out that a man on the news was arrested for kidnapping my father and my brothers. I shut off the TV to forget everything that happened. I sold my Spider Man related stuff to The Salvation Army. To this day, I will never see anymore Spider Man movies. 'Say to those with fearful hearts, “Be strong, do not fear; your God will come, he will come with vengeance; with divine retribution he will come to save you.” - Isaiah 35:4'' The End Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read Category:Lost Movies